familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Tasc
Haeremai, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, bienvenido, welcome, welkom Welcome to the Genealogy wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Please consider adding a "Babel" template (if you have not already done so) to your user-page so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there's no prohibition on other languages. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of some of the better pages. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life.) If you live in New Zealand, you're invited to add your name to Category:New Zealanders contributing to this site by adding that to your User page (in double square brackets). And if your fortune lies elsewhere, create a corresponding category for your country unless there is one already. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the "discussion" page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. (It would help some of us to know how you discovered this site.) Enjoy! Robin Patterson 19:50, 19 November 2006 (UTC) ::Thank you Robin very much for the Welcome! ::Although my first article will be in Spanish, I intend to write it in English, after completion (although my grammar and style will need some help, since I am not a native speaking in English). ::I will add the Babel labels as you suggested. ::I found Wikia trough suggestions of one user in Wikipedia. I found genealogy.wikia.com browsing Wikia. ::Regards from Argentina,--Tasc 12:34, 20 November 2006 (UTC). Imagenes/Images Para poder agregar imágenes con formato svg, tuve que convertirlas a formato tif. De otro modo se cargan mal. In order to upload images with svg format you should convert them to png format. Otherwise, the are not loaded correctly. *I used the free convertion tool http://www.fileformat.info/convert/image/svg2raster.htm. --Tasc 17:06, 19 November 2006 (UTC). Comentarios/Comments Por favor use (+) para agregar nuevos comentarios -está entre editar e historial. Please, use (+) to add new comments -it is found between "editar" and "historial". Regards, --Tasc 17:12, 19 November 2006 (UTC) :Some do not have the (+) sign. Mine is "Cologne Blue", which is one that does not. However, most users who have chosen a non-standard skin will probably realise that there are differences such as that. Robin Patterson 23:55, 21 November 2006 (UTC) ::Thanks for the data Robin. --Tasc 12:03, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Size of your main article Please see Talk:Santa Coloma. Robin Patterson 23:55, 21 November 2006 (UTC) :Thank you Robin.--Tasc 12:22, 22 November 2006 (UTC) Footnotes See new page , which I have just created. Robin Patterson 06:03, 22 November 2006 (UTC) :Thanks a lot. That page will be very useful for users. --Tasc 12:22, 22 November 2006 (UTC) HOWEVER, I do not remember ever using footnotes here myself, so we will have to work it out together. Maybe you can find a page here (such as Lord Protector Oliver Cromwell (1599-1658)) or on Wikipedia that uses the template and see how it all works. Robin Patterson 19:33, 22 November 2006 (UTC) ::OK Robin, let's try to find how to do it. If I find something, I will let you know. Regards, --Tasc 19:52, 22 November 2006 (UTC) (Robin was pleased to see that Tasc worked it all out very soon after that.) Centuries/Siglos I like your ideas in the latest comment on my talk page. I may copy that and a reply to a more specific page. Robin Patterson 21:17, 26 November 2006 (UTC) Thanks Robin. Hope they are useful. --Tasc 00:24, 27 November 2006 (UTC) Collaboration of the month Please see Genealogy:Watercooler#Time_for_enticing_some_experts_in_from_Central_Wikia.3F Voting deadline for next month is close; we are 1.5 votes ahead; more would be good! Robin Patterson 19:24, 29 November 2006 (UTC) Dorado Keep up the good fishing! I know the name "Dorado" as a constellation, but I forget the English translation. Robin Patterson 19:23, 31 January 2007 (UTC) :Hi Robin. The Dorado (golden) is a golden fish, a salmonid (does not goes to the sea but it is a salmon). So, it is similar and taste as a trout. You can see some pictures here (the pictures do not belong to me). I fish in Paso de la Patria, just in front of the convergence of the Paraguay and Paraná rivers, in the North of Argentina. Regards, --Tasc 00:13, 1 February 2007 (UTC) English page almost done I have now translated all the Spanish version to English except the section Anecdotes, which is now in a subpage. I have made this page also the main page for Santa Coloma (instead of the Spanish version). The Spanish version is now in a subpage. Regards, --Tasc 16:53, 29 April 2007 (UTC) I hope to be able to translate Anecdotes soon; perhaps in February 2008. Happy Holydays and New Year 2008! --Tasc 12:36, 12 December 2007 (UTC) Multilingual articles The restructuring reflects some recommendations for Multilingual articles. If you would like to help on those recommendations, you are welcome. There are several such articles now on this Wikia: Russian, French and Spanish. In many places in South America, I could easily see Portuguese, Spanish and English versions of an article being of real use to families. In Europe, I can easily see 4 or more languages. The problem was to suggest a standard way to present such articles to users so they may read in their language of choice. Some practical examples are given to illustrate the proposal. You might be interested in the translation tables provided at Genealogy:Multilingual messages. This provides some multilingual capability to all articles since it provides translations of the common text used as headings for table columns and rows. If you don't like the changes to your article, feel free to move them back or modify them. I need to make some improvements to the software so that the English article displays a proper heading (Now "en" is displayed; it should be displaying the family name, but isn't). That will be fixed. [[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 17:24, 12 December 2007 (UTC) By the way, I have a Bot that can import articles along with images from other any wikipedia regardless of language. If you have a list of articles you want imported (eg- all articles in es wikipedia category:Foo), or all referenced in es article:, then I can set that up pretty easily. Takes a few minutes. -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 23:45, 13 December 2007 (UTC) Santa Coloma (surname) is the revised name after the very recent rearrangement of surname categories and articles. But I see that (since you helped sort things out this evening) there is a Santa Coloma (surname)/en too, which is not quite the same. I think that there should be only one English version. Did you and User:Phlox discuss that? Maybe I should reread Genealogy:Multilingual articles. (By the way, I am giving the English version five stars; you can too.) Robin Patterson 12:57, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ..Robin, Phlox is a new player for me. I has been off line for a while. I will check the two versions to see the differences. I agree that only one should be available. I do not know how they appeared. Perhaps one correspond to some changes made by Phlox? --Tasc 14:47, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks a lot for the five stars! I will check how to vote. --Tasc 14:49, 14 August 2008 (UTC) ..Phlox, thank for your comments. I just have time to read them now. I´ll try to see the multilingual recommendations soon. I have made some changes back because were a little confusse, mainly the frames with label Spanish English (it was over the title). I have to finish also the translation a made both versions alike. Right now the English version has more and actualized information than the Spanish version. I appreciate your contributions to improve this page. --Tasc 23:55, 14 August 2008 (UTC) New approach to multilingualism -[[User:Phlox|'~'' Phlox']] 17:13, 13 June 2009 (UTC) genealogy santa columba family from sicily My family name is Santa Columba from Sicily. They came to the U. S. around the 1900's. We have since changed the name to Colombo. Contact me if you are interested in our family history. May 15, 2010 Jane Colombo Hi Jane. My name is Tomás Santa Coloma. I wrote the page regarding the Santa Coloma's in Familypedia. Some years ago I found the date and ship in which the "de Santa Colomba" family (your ancestors) arrived to USA. I added this information to the familypedia at that time: “On the other hand, Arnaldo Santacolomba, Lord of Isnelo (1453), should be the ancestor of the Santacolomba branch in Sicily. Some members if this family migrated to New Orleans in 1910; they depart from Palermo, Sicily, on September 18th 1910 and arrived to the port of New Orleans on October 7th 1910, in the ship SS Liguria. They were Concetta Santacolomba, of 18 years, Vincenzo of 15, Giovanni of 11, Salvatore of 7 and their mother, Ángela Greco, of 50 years. They were from Cefalú (IT). They went to meet Salvatore Santacolomba, husband of Ángela. 8. Thus, the surname Santacolomba, of New Orleans, has a Sicilian origin and previously, from Catalonia. As happens with the transformation of "de Santa Coloma" to "di Santa Colomba" in Italy, in the United States some members of the Santa Colomba family (or Santacolomba; not yet clear) changed again their surname in order to adapt it to the local language, this time as "Columbus" 9 “ Well, Salvatore should be probably your first ancestor in USA, I suppose. And you should be descendant of Vicenzo, Salvatore or Giovanni. Please, let me know if I am correct. I was in contact several years ago with Bryan Columbus, which is also a member of your family ( with different last name). I have found since them some additional and interesting information regarding your ancestors. I did not find the time to add this info to the page yet. There are at least 600 books in google having something related to "de Sancta Columba"! I need help to search the history... "de Sancta Columba" was the primitive form of our last name (Latin). For example, I recently found a reference to "Thomas de Sancta Columba" (the exact name of my great grandfather, but written in Latin), ordered priest in 1261, in England (the last name was present in those years in France, Spain and UK; I think now that the most likely origin is France, Bordeaux area, but not sure. It could be also UK, after the Normand invasion of 1066). We do not know if all the people with derived/related surnames are relatives, but we have now a way to check it: FTDNA. I am doing my test now, with 67 markers and created a group "de Sancta Columba" in FTDNA. If you could make this test and join this group it would be of great help to search our history and to know our origins with more details. We could have an idea of how many generations we have since our common ancestor. But we would need the 67 markers test to assure a short time frame. I would try to convince some de Sainte Colombe from France to do the same test. And I will try also with my 6th cousins here (derived from a branch with probable origin in Cataluña), which probably are closely related to you than myself (they have the 3 pigeons in their arms). Unfortunately, it seems that your ancestors from Barcelona are probably extinct and we could not have FTDNA done with that important part of the family. But you are our link to them! All the Santa Colomba's leaving in Barcelona seems to be new emigrants from the Basque area, and I do not think they are derived from Guillelmus de Sancta Columba, Gaspar de Santa Coloma, etc (from Barcelona). Your ancestor in Sicily was probably Gaspar de Santa Coloma, who changed his name to Gaspare de Santa Colomba, and his son was Lucio de Santa Colomba (Coloma, Pigeon, in Italian, is Colomba). But you could be also descendant from Arnaldo de Santa Colomba. I do not know yet the exact relation between Arnaldo and Gaspar (or Gaspare), but they came from Barcelona to Sicily. And there are some records regarding the Gascon origin of the Santa Coloma’s in Barcelona. So, your are of Basque origin my friend (as I do). Another important person in Italy was Johan Francesc de Sancta Columba (order of Malta), also originated in Cataluña. Our family history is very reach and interesting. I have made a page in Facebook,which is mostly in Spanish, Los Santa Coloma (Argentina), http://www.facebook.com/?sk=2361831622#!/group.php?gid=328411895787 . You are welcome to join it, so we can exchange information more often. Thomas Colomb, from France, is already a member. Please, write to me at tsantacoloma@gmail.com It was nice to be in contact with you. Kind regards from Buenos Aires. Tomás --Tasc 15:36, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Welcome back! In case you're not aware of it, the site is working much better than in 2011, with a few good new features. I hope you can add more about your relatives. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:23, May 11, 2013 (UTC) One other matter, which I have noticed you wanted several years ago: we can now transclude images from Wikimedia Commons just by using their file names as if they were on our wiki. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 10:45, June 30, 2015 (UTC) New comment (all in Spanish) Buenos días: Me llamo Julián Recuenco. Soy doctor en Historia copntemporánea y estoy haciendo una biografía sobre un militar conquens de este aperllido, Federico Santa Coloma Olimpo, que inició su carrera militar durante la Tercera Guerra Carlista, y en la Guerra de África ascendió a general. Fue gobernador militar de Málaga y de Gerona. Como adelanto de esta biografía, ya publiqué en una revista de internet un artículo sobre el mismo. Os adjunto el enlace correspondiente: http://historiamilitar.es/wp-content/uploados/2014/09/Federico-Santa-Coloma-Olimpo.pdf No sé cuando llegó el apellido a la provincia de Cuenca, sólo que a finales del siglo XVII vivía en un pueblo de la Mancha conquense, El Pedernoso, Jerónimo Santa Coloma. Es muy probable que fuera médico, y que por este motivo llegara a El Pedernoso, pues muchos de sus descendientes se dedicaron también a la medicina. En este pueblo contrajo matrimonio y aquí tuvo varios hijos, de los cuales descienden todos los conquenses de este apellido, y entre ellos el general que estoy estudiando. Probablemente sería el propio Jerónimo Santa Coloma el que se avecindara por primera vez en la provincia, pues antes de esa fecha no he encontrado el apellido en este espacio geográfico. Me gustaría que si alguien pudiera conocer algún dato más sobre este hecho se pusiera en contacto conmigo, bien mediante esa página o bien mediante mi correo electrónico: jrecup@gmail.com. Por otra parte, también me gustaría saber algo sobre cierto escultor llamado Vicente Santa Coloma, que por lo visto estuvo activo en Madrid a mediados del siglo XIX. Es curioso, pero comparte nombre con otro militar de la misma familia y también de este nombre, Vicente Santa Coloma Molina, que participó en la Primera Guerra Carlista y en los pronunciamientos contra Espartero, En el expediente personal de este militar, conservado en el Archivo General Militar del Alcázar de Segovia, figura un escrito firmado por él reclamando al conde de Mirabel cierta cantidad que le debe por la realización de un busto de escultura. Sin embargo, la letra no coincide con la de otros escritos también firmados por él, y además, las fechas no coinciden en absoluto, pues el militar había fallecido al final de los años cuarenta, mientras que existen referencias de prensa sobre el escultor datadas en la década siguiente. Podría tratarse de una traspapelación del documentos de un expediente a otro. Por otra parte, no encuentro datos sobre este escultor en ningún libro de arte, y sin embargo aparece en una colección de 59 vitolas, junto a otros escultores mucho más conocidos. También me gustaría encontrar datos sobre un impresor madrileño, Anselmo de Santa Coloma, que también vivió en esta misma época. Finalmente, en mi investigación ha surgido otra incógnita, mucho más reciente. He encontrado diferentes referencias que se contradicen a un militar llamado Manuel Santa Coloma Lafuente. Según unos datos, fue procesado al inicio de la Guerra Civil en Burgos por el gobierno de Franco, por haberse opuesto a la rebelión militar, y estaba todavía en prisión en la misma ciudad castellana en 1937. Por otro lado, fue procesado también al principio de la guerra, pero esta vez por el gobierno republicano, por sublevarse y haber causado la muerte a un miliciano. ¿Cómo se pueden juntar ambos datos? A todo ello hay que añadir que he encontrado cierta referencia a otro Manuel Santa Coloma, oriundo de Zaragoza, que emigró a Argentina, probablemente por aquellos mismos años, habiendo embarcado en Barcelona a bordo del transatlántico francés "Bretagne". ¿Puedo tratarse de la misma persona, o al menos de uno de los dos militares? Tiene relación con mi personaje por el hecho de que un hermano de Federico Santa Coloma, Julián Santa Coloma, también militar como él, se casó con cierta Lorenza Lafuente, que además era natural de la provincia de Zaragoza. Por favor, a cualquiera que me pueda dar más datos sobre estos tres interrogantes, les estaría sumamente agradecido.